Albus Potter and the Ring of Fire
by I Am A Pegacorn
Summary: Contrary to the title, it features lots of different characters and a few OC's, each chapter is about a different character. Rated T, because I'm extremely cautious. Enjoy!
1. The Reunion Party

**Hi, I had an IDEA for this the other day, it's kinda random, but I promise I'll finish this :)**

* * *

The small dark-haired child sat on the swing, dragging her heels on the sandy ground. Suddenly, she slipped off the slightly damp swing and tumbled to the ground, her small ankle bent in an extremely odd, painful, position.

The girl looked around nine-years-old, with black hair that fell in ringlets to her shoulders, legs that were slightly too long for her age, pale skin and ocean blue eyes framed with sweeping thick black lashes.

Her older brother came dashing over once he saw the tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay, Liv?" The girl, who was now known as Liv, nodded, tear tracks glittering in the sunlight. "Yeah, I'm fine, Dan."

Dan smiled at Liv, "Good. Well, Mum and Dad are looking for you ... we're going to a party."

"All right, what am I doing? Getting ready, or making food to take? Who's party? What occasion? Who'll be there?" Liv fired questions at her brother.

"Olivia, Olivia, Olivia. Calm down!" Dan gave Liv a little shove towards their large house, where their mother, Alisha Wood, was stood at the door, arms folded, eyebrows raised, a tiny scowl etched upon her face.

"Olivia! Come on! We need to get you ready!" Alisha called, waving the girl over to her.

"Bye Daniel!" Olivia called.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Half-an-hour later, Olivia had her dark curls straightened, her lashes magically lengthened and her slim body was wrapped in a bright yellow dress.

She clung onto her fathers arm, ready to Apparate to the party (although she still didn't know who was hosting! Her parents still wouldn't tell her.) Daniel was clutching Alisha, when their mother said, "Are you ready to go, Oliver? They'll be waiting on us!"

Oliver nodded and revolved on the spot. Olivia felt the peculiar sensation of being sucked through a tube. A very tight tube at that.

They appeared a split-second later in a grand drawing room. It had high windows that let in lots of light and a polished wooden floor.

Olivia spotted her cousins, Jerome and Kat Bell, huddled in a corner with a boy that had messy black hair and emerald green eyes, a girl with a mass of auburn curls and navy blue eyes. There was also a boy and a girl, both with silvery blonde hair, the girl had honey brown eyes and the boy had icy blue eyes, both were very beautiful. Who were they?

Olivia was so deep in thought that she almost missed Kat waving her over to them. "Hi, Livvy! You know Albus, Rose, Dominique and Louis, right?"

"Er, I do now, I s'pose. I'm Olivia, but I prefer Liv or Livvy. Do any of you lot know what this party's about?" Olivia asked.

"It's a Hogwarts reunion! My Mum and Dad organised it!" Albus chuckled.

"Ohh..." Olivia ducked her head and blushed.

"This is Al's house ... In case you didn't know ..." Rose said. She had a sweet yet bossy voice.

"Uh, yeah ... I kind of gathered," said Olivia.

"Well, sorry. C'mon Al, Dom, Lou, let's socialize!" Rose commanded.

"Wait! Can I come with? I hardly know anyone!" Olivia asked weakly.

"Of course! We're meeting people that'll be at Hogwarts when we are! Rose has a List." Dominique said with a dazzling grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hi kids! This is my daughter Madeline and my son Skylar. They're twins and they'll be at Hogwarts at the same time as you lot!" Dean Thomas told them.

Madeline rolled her eyes at her father, "Dad!_ Honestly_. I'm Maddi and this idiot," (she pointed to her brother, who was trying to juggle fake wands,) "Is Sky!"

Rose gestured each of them in turn as she told Maddi their names, "I'm Rose, this is Albus, Dominique and Olivia (Livvy!)"

0-0-0-0-0-0

They met some Irish children on the way around. "Hey, I'm Orla, my sisters are Hollie and Teresa, my brother is called Dermot. Me and Der are nine, Hollie's ten and Teresa's seven. Our parents are Lavender and Seamus Finnigan!"

"Rose, Dominique and Louis Weasley, Albus Potter and Olivia Wood." Rose was quick to say, she wore an odd expression.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hi Rose, Albus! You two must be ... Louis and Dominique? And this lovely young lady - Olivia Wood? I'm Neville Longbottom, and this is my crew, Gracie, Alice, Lola, Luke and Frank!" Neville informed them.

"We are not your 'crew' if you can't even shorten our names, Dad!" Gracie said good-naturedly. "Je m'appelle Grace (or Gracie, heh, you decide!) Elles s'appelles Alex, et Lol. Ils s'appels Fran et Lu. Comprendez?"

"Oui, Je m'appel Lou. Ils sont appels Dom, Al, Ro et Livvy. Bien?" Louis replied with a faint grin.

"Bien." Gracie nodded.

"Au revoir!" Dom called over her shoulder, leaving Neville looking gobsmacked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After that, they met Dalia Robins, Scorpius, Cassiopeia and Lyra Malfoy, Damien, Anita, Zoey and Meagan Patil, Gabrielle and Matt Winters and a very lost looking girl called Alysha, who was desperatley clutching her sister Setia's arm. There was also a very lost looking girl called Emma Daniels.

Olivia was also amazed that the Weasleys - red headed or otherwise - were such a raucous family, always cracking jokes and pulling pranks.

Towards the end of the party, James Potter and Fred Weasley (who were the same age as her brother Daniel) set of a large amount of Weasley's Wicked Fireworks that ricocheted around the white walls.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Around midnight, little Lily Potter and Lola Longbottom found Olivia curled up in a little ball on one of the dragon hide sofas in the centre of the drawing room, half asleep.

"Livvy?" Lily lisped, "do you want to shleep? You can shleep in my bed if you want?"

"It's okay, but thank you, Lils, I was actually looking for your cousin Roxanne? Albus also disappeared before, but I think Rose, Dom and Louis found him." Olivia said gratefully.

"Livvy, somebody called Avelina Goldstein is looking for you!" Lola told her.

Livvy's eyes widened, "Avi? Merlin, I haven't seen her in years!"

Avi had been Livvy's best friend when she was younger. The girl was always hyperactive, with her golden blonde hair and her shining blue eyes, she constantly had rosy cheeks that contrasted prominently with her pale features.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"OLIVIA WOOD!" Avi called, "IT HAS BEEN WAAY TO LONG, HONEY!"  
Livvy let out a gasp, Avi looked so different to the way she had used to. She had tanned skin that was adorned with lots of freckles, her hair had changed from blonde to brown, and her eyes were no longer blue, but turquoise. How was it possible for one girl to change so much in four years?

"AVELINA GOLDSTEIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE? Er... these past few years, I mean..." Olivia yelled back

Avi collapsed next to Livvy on the couch, "So, Olivia, are you still trying to convince your parents to rename you Leah? And I've changed my name from Avi to Ava. What about you?"  
"I'm now either Liv or Livvy, I hate the name Leah now. Mum's pregnant, it's a girl, they're calling her Katie after my Aunt Katie. Dan's started being nice, which is odd, maybe it's 'cause he's starting Hogwarts next year, I don't know? Oh yeah, and I joined a Quidditch club. Dad'd idea..." Olivia replied, tossing her hair, which had started to go curly again, behind her shoulder.

The girls proceeded to chat to each other and other people until the end of the party, where they waved each other off with a "See you at Hogwarts!"


	2. Avi's first day of Hogwarts

I sighed as my Mum fussed over my younger siblings, Adam and Alex, _Hi... Remember me? The only girl? The one you won't see for ten months?_ I thought.

"Avelina." A sharp voice said. I turned to see my grandmother in all her silver haired glory. _Fantastic_. I scanned the bustling crowds for Livvy, or even Kat, as she always seemed nice enough. Yes, I was purposefully ignoring her. "Avelina." The hag repeated.

Brilliant. I really couldn't ignore her anymore. "Yes grandmother?" I asked, a slight coldness creeping into my tone. Wow, I didn't know that I possessed the ability to be cold towards anyone. Even the hag queen.

"Now, listen here Avelina, you will not take that tone with me. I have set you ground rules for going to this school, young lady, firstly, you will behave in an exemplary manner, you will hand in each one of your essays a day before it is due. You will only be Sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. You will not become friends with any Malfoys, Zabinis, Greengrasses, Weasleys, Potters or Woods, for that matter. Have I made myself clear?"

Yep but I'm not going to listen to you. "Crystal." I say, with a smirk. Grand-hag opened her mouth, as if to say something, but I ran off into the smoky platform. I really was looking forwards to these ten months at Hogwarts. No hag! Hallelujah! Praise the lord! Thank Merlin! Whilst I was running through the platform, I noticed the huge crowd of Weasleys and Potters, the group of five Malfoys, the Longbottoms, that weird Alysha girl with that sister...what was her name? Oh yeah, Setia. What sort of name was that? And eventually... I ran smack into the chest of Albus Potter. Wow he is tall. But not freakishly tall. Mind you, I'm small for my age, so eh...

"Woah there, Avi. I've not seen you for about a year!" Albus grinned.  
"Hola, Al, did you miss my charms?" I laughed, tossing my hair lightly.  
"Yeah, everyone loves you Avi Goldstein, especially me!" Damn, he is always composed! How is that fair? _How?  
_"It's Ava now, Potter." I say in a good impression of my grand-hag. There. That's composed. Hopefully…  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll always be Avi to me, Avi." _Grr_, still more composed than me!  
"Well well well, Avelina Goldstein. My old nemesis!" I whirled around...I knew that voice!  
"Rose Weasley. You again!" I said, hugging Rose tightly, "Tell me, where is Mr Teddy Lupin?"

"Snogging Victoire." James supplied, I released Rose and hugged James instead.  
"Ah, I was waiting on that one. They liked each other for _ages_!" I was genuinely pleased for them, even though I used to harbour a tiny crush on Teddy. Oh well. Victoire was perfect for him, I mean, she was beautiful and blonde and _French_. I mean, that's what guys like, right?

"Dom's coming, beware of madness Avi, she had a complete personality transplant last year, she went from sane to completely mental, so yeah, _bewaareeee_!" James was grinning like an idiot as he said that.

Dom pranced over, singing, "Hellooo Aviiii! We neeeed tooo get on the trainnnn!"

"Ah, I see what you mean about _'personality transplant'_ and _'weird_'" I whispered to James. He nodded and sniggered. Together, me, James, Albus, Rose and Dom boarded the bright red train and hunted for a compartment. Eventually, Livvy, Louis, Gracie, Cassiopeia and Lyra Malfoy joined us.

"I love how everyone here went to the Potter's reunion party a couple of years ago, it makes me feel like I know you all before school's even started!" Livvy said with a bright smile. I nodded in agreement, wondering what happened to the shy five-year-old that used to be my best friend. She had changed into a brave, confident girl that Albus was staring at? Oh Merlin, he's only eleven! Argh, I refuse to get involved in drama in the next seven years! Well, I'll have my own dramas, obviously, but I don't want to get involved in other peoples drama.

Rule 1 of Avi's Rules:  
No Drama. Period.

There was a sudden knock on the glass of the compartment door, and I turned and saw those two redheaded girls, Alysha and Setia, at the door, Alysha, slightly bolder than her sister, slid the door open and said, "Hi, uh, it looks like you've got spare seats, everywhere else is full, so d'you mind if we sit in here?" I nodded my head and beckoned them in, look at me being the kind one! That's normally Dom or Livvy's job. I'm quite proud now! Oh, James is glaring at me, now. Never mind, I've been kind!

_"Avi!" _ James hissed down my ear. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him like I do my grandmother. _"Avi!"_ He hissed again, I could feel his breath tickling my earlobe. "What?" I snapped back, wow, it must be a record, Avelina Goldstein spoke badly to two people in one day! Alert the Prophet! "I don't like that girl, Setia!" James whispered, _Wow_, I thought, _his breath smells like cinnamon. Ew, why would you willingly eat cinnamon?_ Yes, I know, I have weird thoughts! Leave me alone about it! "Just talk to her!" I snapped, that's definitely a record, three times in one day! "She's in your year _and_ she's a Gryffindor! I'll be your wing-woman! Setia, do you like Quidditch?" Setia nodded her head with a small smile etched upon her porcelain features. "There, Potter! Talk to the girl about Quidditch! Bloody hell!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Once the Sorting commenced, some of the really important kids got sorted into really odd houses. Scorpius Malfoy went to Slytherin _(surprise, surprise!)_ Lyra Malfoy went to Ravenclaw _(looks like someone takes after their mother!)_ and Cassiopeia Malfoy went to…you'll never guess…! Gryffindor! _(So that family CAN have a Sirius Black-esque child!)_ Molly Weasley was put in Slytherin, _(traitor! Mind you, I was planning on going there myself…anything to annoy grand-hag!) _Al...the _obvious_ Gryffindor! Livvy decided to take her parents' route and be a...Gryffindor! Louis became a Ravenclaw (_again...TRAITOR!) _Rose was also put in Ravenclaw. And then there was me, the... Sly-Gryffindor! (_Wait! __**What?!**__)_

The Gryffindor prefect, Roxanne Weasley, (_The bore, her father, his twin and her brother were all pranksters and yet Rox is a prefect! __**How?**__) _Led us up to Gryffindor tower. I was in a state of utter shock. Since when were Goldsteins in Gryffindor? It simply wasn't done!

0-0-0-0-0-0

In the middle of the night, there was a loud thud on the dormitory floor. Me, being a light sleeper, awoke immediately, but Cassiopeia and Livvy just kept sleeping along with Alice and Gracie Longbottom. I ripped the hangings on my four-poster open to see a girl sprawled on the ground next to the window. She had long dark hair and dark eyes.

"Who're you?" I asked, ever the curious one.

"Er, I'm Lucy. Sorry, I got the wrong dormitory. I was looking for my brother, Jack. He got Sorted into Gryffindor." Lucy said.

"Well, d'you want to stay here? We'll go with you in the morning." Cassiopeia asked, awake now.

Lucy nodded, "Okay."


End file.
